Porsche Cayman S (2005)
The 2005 Porsche Cayman S is a mid-engined sports car manufactured by Porsche until 2009. The Cayman S is the coupe version of the Porsche Boxster S and is fitted like its open-top counterpart with a 3.4L flat-six engine. Since 2009, the Cayman can be purchased with a slightly different exterior and a more powerful engine. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' The Porsche Cayman S was first made available in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. It can be purchased for $60,000 in the career mode. The tenth Blacklist racer, Baron, whom drives a black Cayman S with flame vinyls must be defeated by the player to unlock it for purchase. Baron's car can be obtained as a reward card pink slip. The mid-engined layout of the Cayman S allows it to enter corners without having to brake a lot unlike heavier cars such as the Pontiac GTO (2005). Thanks to this, the Cayman S is one of the best handling cars in the game. It also delivers enough power on the road and is capable of a high top speed, once upgraded with Ultimate performance parts. Despite having somewhat less power than later unlocked cars like the Porsche Carrera GT, players can use it effectively until the end of the career mode. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Porsche Cayman S appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 2 Exotic with a price tag of $75,000. Its unlock is dependent on the player's career mode progress; *'Exotic Career': Take over Mason District in Downtown. *'Muscle Career': Take over South Fortuna. *'Tuner Career': Take over Hills Borough in Fortuna. The Cayman S is featured with the same performance traits as in Most Wanted again including its precise steering. It has a better top speed than the Lotus Elise 111R and can keep up well with any Tier 2 car in any race event. The Drafter Colin drives a Porsche Cayman S with a TFK livery. It will be swapped with a Porsche Carrera GT when the player purchased a Tier 3 car. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Porsche Cayman S appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 car. It is unlocked after dominating the Super Promotion Showdown: Chicago raceday in the career mode. The price tag of the Cayman S is $48,000. Similar to its previous game appearances, the Cayman S possesses a great handling in ProStreet. It performs well in Grip but may lack in Speed Challenge as its top speed can be surpassed by the Porsche 911 Turbo (997) and other cars with a better stock performance. Drags are also suitable for the car if it is upgraded with level 3 parts. It can be good for drift races although it cannot get a good score like other cars. The car also oversteers easily whilst cornering due to its mid-engined, rear-wheel-drive layout. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Porsche Cayman is only featured in the Collector's Edition of Need for Speed: Undercover. Any car dealership within Tri-City Bay offers the Cayman S for free. The Cayman S performs averagely in Need for Speed: Undercover but still uses its praised handling. Its stock top speed of 206 mph (332 kmh) is the second highest among Tier 2 although it also comes at the cost of acceleration. If the player applies performance parts, the Cayman S will gain a small boost in acceleration but also a decreased top speed. 'Shift Series' The Porsche Cayman S appears as a Tier 2 vehicle in Need for Speed: Shift. It has a 7.00 car rating and a price tag of $110,000. Players can unlock it upon collecting 30 stars. It is not usable in Drift mode. The second Shift instalment, Shift 2: Unleashed, features the Cayman S as a Modern Road vehicle with a C 750 performance rating and 3.52 handling rating. Its price in the car lot is $84,200. Since its engine is placed between the rear and front axles, the Cayman S has a subtle handling, which makes fast cornering possible. Its 3.2L flat-six engine doesn't produce acceleration times that are as good as cars with a higher power output but is still capable of high top speeds. If the player swaps the engine with the 3.6L flat-six engine from the Porsche 911 GT2 (997), the Cayman S gets a high increase of power. Different to some cars, it won't lose grip and its brakes can cope with the power. 'Need for Speed: Nitro' The Porsche Cayman S appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a Class B car. 'Need for Speed: World' The Porsche Cayman S has been available in Need for Speed: World since the Asian beta as a Tier 2 vehicle. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a Class D vehicle. The Cayman S has an overall rating of 358 and is purchaseable for . It is also currently purchaseable with Gromlen race tuned parts, which give it an overall rating of 510 and Class B classification. This version can be bought for a discounted price tag of . The handling of the car suffers from heavy steering because of a heavy mass. Its nitrous also has a poor strength. Braking is often required to enter difficult corner properly and hinders the car to keep up with nimbler cars. These traits are compensated by a quick acceleration, that is comparable with that of Class C cars and a high top speed of 151 mph (243 kmh). The Cayman S is best used in pursuit events. It is less recommended for multiplayer races, although it could race well in race tracks designed for quick accelerating cars. 'Special Trims' The "Lissom" is a Class C one-day rental version of the Cayman S with an overall rating of 411. It is customised with performance parts and a series of aftermarket parts. Players can rent it for . The "Treasure Hunter" variant was added into the dealership on August 16th, 2011. It is the first car in the game to be capable of displaying gems on the map within a Treasure Hunt session. Aftermarket parts such as a body kit, BBS RS-GT rims are included as standard. The car has a black and green Treasure Hunter paint job. It is currently retired from the dealership. The "Shift" variant became available on October 4th, 2011 to World players. It is upgraded with Gromlen race tuned parts and shares the same overall rating as the Class B version. Players can hit 192 mph (309 kmh) as top speed with the Shift variant, whose handling has been substantially improved by Gromlen performance parts. The car has new rims and a livery similar to that of the Cayman S pre-order bonus car from Shift as visual modifications. It is currently retired from the dealership. Trivia *Players whom have purchased Need for Speed: Shift from EA Store received a Porsche Cayman S with a Falken livery and body kit for free. *Any new player on Need for Speed: World automatically receives a white Cayman S as a three-day rental. *The Porsche Cayman S in Need for Speed: ProStreet can be selected as a bonus Tier 3 Speed car in the Race Day mode. Gallery NFSMWPorscheCaymanSStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted File:MostWanted PorscheCaymanSDemo.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Demo) NFSMWPorscheCaymanSBaron.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Baron's) NFSCPorscheCaymanSStock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon File:Carbon PorscheCaymanSColin.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Colin's) File:Carbon_PorscheCaymanSSal.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Sal's) NFSPSPorscheCaymanS2005.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSPorscheCaymanS2005BonusSpeed.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Speed) File:NFSPSPorscheCaymanS2005Grip.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Super Promotion) File:nfsshift-cayman-073109.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift (EA Store Bonus) NFSNCaymanS.jpg|Need for Speed: Nitro File:PorscheCaymanWhiteWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) File:PorscheCaymanLissonWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Lissom") File:T2CaymanShift.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Shift") File:PorscheCaymanTreasureWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Treasure Hunter") File:Porsche Cayman S Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works Converted) File:Porsche Cayman S Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars Category:Porsche Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Collector's Edition Cars (Undercover) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Rental Cars Category:Treasure Hunter cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:German Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:200-300 Horsepower Cars Category:F6 powered Cars